Button Gwinnett (robot)
|derived =Hit Points: 75 |actor =Jeff Baker |dialogue =MS15ButtonGwinnett.txt |edid =MS15ButtonGwinnett |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Button Gwinnett is a protectron who runs the National Archives in 2277. Background Originally, this particular unit was one of the several protectrons programmed primarily as a participant in an reenactments of the signing of the Declaration of Independence show, playing the part of Button Gwinnett, second governor of Georgia and signatory of the Declaration of Independence. It was also programmed with the standard tour guide assistance subroutines and limited security subroutines Button Gwinnett Unit Directives terminal entry. Over time, due to a memory core malfunction, it came to believe itself to be the real Button Gwinnett, posted in the National Archives by Thomas Jefferson after the Declaration was drafted, to protect the document at all costs.Button Gwinnet dialogue tree. As such, he is currently leading the security robots in the basement of the Archives. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Stealing Independence: Button Gwinnett has verbal control over all the robots in the National Archives, who he addresses with motivational messages as the Lone Wanderer progresses through the basement levels to reach Button's quarters. When initiating dialogue with the Lone Wanderer, Button will call them a "redcoat," and claim that they are surrounded by redcoats. Inventory Notes * The Robotics Expert perk will open up an extensive additional dialogue sequence, however, this prevents the Lone Wanderer from later accessing his tour guide information that will help answer the lobby terminal quiz. Instead, the Wanderer is given the option to reset him to factory defaults, but his backup code is corrupt and thus it fails, leaving the option of shutdown or returning to the previous state. Button cannot be ordered back to his maintenance bay. * He can be snuck past to pick the Hard lock and enter the robot maintenance chamber where his private maintenance receptacle and control terminal can be found. However, his wireless control link is down so there is no way to recall him into the receptacle for deactivation, reprogramming or transfer to the BACKUP001 protectron. * Unlike the other protectrons, Button Gwinnett's voice sounds human, with a colonial accent. * Button Gwinnett actually mispronounces his own name. There should be an emphasis on the second syllable, rather than the first (Gwin-NET). * The Lone Wanderer can also find his wig in the corner of the room Button Gwinnett is guarding. The wig he is currently wearing cannot be looted, even if the robot is destroyed. * If Button is convinced the Lone Wanderer is Thomas Jefferson (regardless of their sex), he will say at the end of the dialogue to give his regards to "Sally." Sally Hemings was a slave owned by Jefferson with whom he had a sexual relationship. * Helping Button Gwinnett by telling him the war is over will make him salute. * Destroying him will cost Karma, while disabling him does not. ** If one follows the entire false Thomas Jefferson dialogue to where he shuts himself down, he can then be destroyed without penalty. * The maintenance terminal near Button's pod mentions previous problems with memory malfunctions, referred to as memory leaks. This causes his tour guide and reenactment subroutines to meld together, causing him to believe he is the real, human, Button Gwinnett who lived in the late 1700s. Telling him it is 2277 and that he is a robot will have Button adamantly deny it and get somewhat frustrated with the Lone Wanderer. * When asked for directions to Arlington Library to retrieve ink, he will give directions obviously out-of-date by many centuries, citing long-gone landmarks such as a bell-tower and a fish market. * Due to Button's memory faults he will continually refer to the Lone Wanderer as a "redcoat spy" until convinced otherwise. * In Fallout 4, MacCready will reference Button Gwinnett upon visiting the Gwinnett restaurant or spotting a bear barrel with him equipped as a companion. He will say "Gwinnett. Gwinnett. Why is that name so familiar? I heard it back in the Capital Wasteland, but I can't remember why." * Convincing Button to give you the Declaration, real or fake, will turn friendly all sentry bots and turrets of the National Archives. However, Sydney will still attack the turrets at sight. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Button Gwinnett appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes When Button dies, he will say, "I only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country." This is a reference to the Revolutionary War hero Nathan Hale, who said the same thing before he was hanged by the British. Gallery Button Gwinnett RW.jpg|The real Button Gwinnett Buttons wig.png|Robotic Button's wig References Category:Protectron characters Category:Fallout 3 characters Category:Fallout 3 robots and computers de:Button Gwinnett fr:Button Gwinnett (robot) nl:Button Gwinnett (robot) ru:Баттон Гвинетт uk:Баттон Гвінетт